flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dapplefrost022/Summer Schedule(?)
If you are not a warrior cats person or friends with the following clans or Dapplestar, then leave. You have no reason to be reading. Anyway, I've found out - We all have since November/December - that the cat inactivity going on in our clans is because some idiot did either of these things or something occurred during the process: #Said "Oh, we should meet in industry103 from now on" Which confuses everyone and in the end, everyone doesn't know what is the meeting place, and we all can't find each other. #When school starts, times get limited and we don't see each other AS OFTEN #People quit without telling us #Some people have gone on breaks, and at their return, they can't find us. All of these are pretty much reasons why there is a scarce of cats, and why flab3 is dying. Yeah, flab3 is sadly dying. Constant updates just makes the game unpopular, but oh well. Gamevial has it's reasons. So after saying this, the thing is that I want us all to see each other again, and I want us to not lose our old friends from last summer. We can fix ourselves now before they leave the game without us knowning. I am also sorry I am the one always doing these kinds of things, but what do we have left to do? The warrior cat era is not going to end so soon yet. Meeting Places First, ShadowClan will always meet in snow4, and every other cat that is friends with us is very welcome to meet there. Besides going to s4, there's always h4 and h6(RiverClan land). We mostly use the scapes after h3/h4 so don't go look up in the north scapes. I don't even understand why people hang out there. Times Okay, here's the thing. From looking back into last summer, the most people were on around at night (which is like 6 pm central for me until 9 pm) and right after afternoon (12-1:30 pm central) Though I am not quite aware on how it works, we need to set up ourselves to meet at those times, or just probably post a comment on this blog saying what time you can be on and until when, and what scape. Check constantly for answers. I know it might take an hour or two or thirty minutes for a response, but like I said, what other chance do we have left? Conclusion Repeating myself here; what other chances do we have left, guys? This is the only thing that can be done. We have to do this or else our era will come to an end. Yes, we are trying to roleplay on chatzy and other wikias, but if we can, we should at least get the people we find, and friends, and move on. We can and should continue playing flab3 to find friends and such, but we have to inform everybody where we are during the process. I really love you guys, all the friends I've made on the way and I been hanging around since 2012, and I have not seen such a terrible crisis like this in my life. We were very unprepared, and we didn't even think it could happen. So let's make this work. Leave a comment saying where you are and until what time you can be on, and also please'' ''tell us the region or whatever. Like central, eastern, etc. Let's not get lost. Check constantly for updates and yay. I'll update this in the future if we figure stuff out. Let's do this. ;n; Category:Blog posts